


I want To believe

by Schmoopie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoopie/pseuds/Schmoopie
Summary: Event after season 11 ;)





	I want To believe

Prologue 

 

Scully faisait pour la cinquième fois le tour de la maison. Depuis qu’elle avait stoppé son travail le temps de sa grossesse, elle passait ses journées, à son plus grand malheur sans Mulder, à s'ennuyer.   
Tout s’était passé tellement vite. La mort de William, celle du Fumeur, l'annonce à Mulder, la fermeture des affaires non classées… Par miracle, Skinner et Monica avait survécu à leurs blessures. Après plusieurs jours d'attente, Mulder et elle avaient pu reprendre un poste au sein du FBI. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, des questions restaient sans réponse mais les deux partenaires avaient été obligé d'avancer. Le virus auquel Scully s’était confrontée dans ses visions avait finalement été intercepté par des spécialistes qui s’étaient occupé de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Plus aucun danger ne planait au dessus des deux agents sans doute les plus détesté du FBI.   
Cependant, une nouvelle peur s’était installée chez Scully. Elle savait que ce bébé était un miracle, elle ne savait pas encore comment cela avait été possible. Mais elle savait surtout qu’elle n’était plus toute jeune et qu’à son âge c’était risqué d’avoir un enfant. C'était pour l’une de ces raisons que Mulder l’avait forcée à prendre congé après 3 mois. Or de question qu’elle recommence comme il y avait 17 ans.   
Elle s'ennuyait donc depuis 1 mois chez eux. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela agréable de passer ses journées devant la tv ou assise sur la terrasse à lire un livre. Mais au bout de deux semaines le fait de rester sans rien fait lui était monté à la tête, Mulder et les enquêtes lui manquaient. De plus, depuis quelques temps elle n’arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars la nuit dans lesquels elle voyait leur fils, William. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le voyait encore. Certes, son corps n’avait pas été retrouvé mais elle l’avait bien vu flotter à la surface de l'eau ce soir là. Elle se réveillait chaque fois en sursaut, sans pour autant réveiller Mulder. Celui-ci voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ça.   
Un soir, alors qu’elle s'était levée pour prendre un verre d'eau, réveillée encore par ce même cauchemar, elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle.  
-Scully ?  
Elle sursauta avant de se retourner. Mulder était là, à un mètre d'elle.   
-Dis moi ce qu’il se passe.  
Elle posa son verre dans l'évier avant de se laisser glissé dans les bras de son amant. Il l’entoura d’un bras et se mit à caresser sa tête avec l’autre.  
-C’est lui.  
-Lui ?  
-William, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Je le vois toujours.  
-Mais il est…  
\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Tous les soirs je le vois, je suis à la maison et il apparaît comme ça devant moi…   
Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Sa Scully. A lui tout seul. Il n’aimait pas quand elle était ainsi, tout ce qu’il voulait c'était qu’elle soit heureuse. Il pensait que tout cette histoire était derrière eux, que ce bébé miracle annonçait un nouveau départ. Hélas, le fantôme de William rodait toujours.   
-Ça finira par s'arrêter.   
Elle acquiesça, toujours plaquée contre lui, mais peu convaincue.   
-Je l'espère…  
Il s'écarta et posa une main sous le menton de Scully pour lui redresser la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.   
Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.   
-Quoi ?  
Il sourit en voyant son air inquiet et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira de plaisir. Lorsqu’il se recula, elle lui sourit à son tour.  
\- Je t'aime.   
Sa respiration se coupa net le temps de quelque seconde. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne se rappelait pas l’avoir déjà entendu de la part de Mulder. Parler de sentiments étaient une chose qui se faisait par leurs regards ou leurs gestes. Alors entendre ces mots de la bouche de Mulder était une chose extraordinaire.   
Il essuya la larme de son pouce.  
-Moi aussi je t’aime Mulder.


End file.
